FRIENDS to my LEFT and RIGHT
by FallenPetals712
Summary: I did Mossshine's Vocaloid challenge and I got the song TRICK AND TREAT. Woot! Oh, boy, this is dark...


Twill was never a normal kit. Her parents, Fauss and Nellie, worried about her. She often talked to things that were not there, or muttered to herself. Twill could hardly ever be left alone though, because she would scream that, "The shadows, they're coming for me, for me, for me!" However, one day Fauss and Nellie had to leave.

"Twill? Twill, sweet, we need to talk." Nellie nervously asked her daughter. Twill peered up at Nellie and tilted her head with a small smile.

"What is it mommy?" She asked in her small pipsqueak voice.

"Daddy and I have to go look for some prey, okay? We'll come back before night, we promise." Nellie's voice tremored slightly and Fauss held his breath.

"Okay mommy, but hurry." Twill smiled and snuggled down into the soft nest her parents placed in the back of their hollow bramble bush. She layed down, thinking of a small nap. Soon after her parents left, Twill grew restless and bored. She was quite lonely, and decided she needed friends. This is where Reye and Leye appeared to Twill.

Twill imagined Reye as a small pale yellow she-kit, with a huge black stripe across her right eye. Reye's brother, Leye, was almost identical, but with a black stripe across his left eye. "You're my best friends now!" She happily told her figmented friends.

Twill wasn't very nice to Reye and Leye, but they always loved her. Night slowly fell as Twill taught Reye and Leye how to climb the taller stumps, how to catch a moth or butterfly, and how to break off the fattest branch they could. Twill always imagined them falling, or getting hurt if they ever did better than she did. It simply wasn't fair if she didn't win everything!

It all hit Twill very slowly. But then, she saw the moon rising in the sky."Reye! Leye! The shadows are here! They're coming!" Twill screamed hysterically.

"We'll protect you Twill!" Leye shouted with a twinkle in his eye.

"Just stay with us!" Reye mewed loudly with the same twinkle in her eye.

They raced to the hollow bramble bush and Twill leaped into her nest. She licked her grey-green fur, anxious to remove the "shadows". Peeking up at the door, she realized Reye and Leye were standing guard, protecting her. She smiled and sunk into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_Several Months Later_

Twill had never forgotten Reye and Leye as she aged. Her parents loved these particular figments, because ever since the one night they had appeared to Twill, she was fine being alone. In fact, her figments had dissapeared since that night.

"Twill! Twill, wake up!" Fauss mewed loudly from the edge of their tiny valley. Their home was quite simple; A small hollowed bramble bush where they slept, some wild flowers and a stump or two littered their small valley. It gradually sloped up to join the forest, which was filled with giants oaks and tall, weedy grass.

"Twill, get up!" Fauss shouted again, slightly iritated. His grey fur glinted in the pleasant warm sun as he paced the edge of the valley.

"Fauss dear, it takes her a moment to wake up." Nellie gently reminded him as she brushed her ginger fur against his.

"Yes daddy?" Twill asked with a small yawn as she padded out of their bush as shook her fur.

"We're going hunting. Stay close to home, alright?" Fauss asked as he started leaving.

"Alright daddy." Twill promised as her parents left. She decided to explore the area beyond the tallest pine she could see. Twill happily trotted through the forest, until she came to an odd location. There was a large hole in the center of a tall hill, with a huge clump of briars, brambles, and thorny bushes. Paying no attention, Twill climbed into the hole, discovering it was a tunnel.

"Hello?" She called loudly. "Anyone here?" To her great shock and pleasure, Reye and Leye suddenly appeared.

"Oh, Twill, how we have missed you!" Reye cried in an almost _too_ happy voice. Her eyes were not the same bright green, but rather a deep, dark, coal black. Leye's were too.

"Oh, will you play a game with us Twill? Please?" Leye begged with a slightly sinister smile. Reye's smile mimicked his as she stuck something over Twill's eyes and slipped to her right. Leye went to Twill's left and commanded, "Well, come on, follow us! But don't peek!"

Twill was quite startled. _Did she say yes? She didn't recall ever saying it. Oh well, better follow Reye and Leye. They were her best friends, after all_. With a small smile she followed Reye and Leye as they twisted and turned through the tunnels. The farther they went, the hotter the tunnels got. Twill began sweating.

"Can we stop?" Twill asked Reye, slowing a little.

"No! We're almost there! I promise!" Reye mewed harshly, sounding more gentle as she finishes. She was too... normal sounding, not exhausted or hot in the slightest.

With a sigh, Twill continued walking. Leye giggled quietly. "We're just about there!" he proclaimed.

Twill became quite uncomfortable. A bright light blared against whatever covered her eyes. She was drenched in sweat and panting. "Oh, Leye, it's so hot! We have to stop!"

"Oh, but we're here Twill!" Leye smileed as he and Reye stepped in front of her. "Now, don't peek!" Leye said again.

Unable to resist, Twill wiggled her nose untill the thing covering her eyes was slightly lifted. She could see Reye and Leye smiling eagerly, almost sinisterly. Behind them was a bright orange light that almost blinded her.

"Oh you naughty girl!" Reye growled with a hint of joy coloring her tone.

"We said not to peek!" Leye repeated in an identical growl.

Twill gave a small gasp. Reye shook her head as Leye pulled her blind off. Glancing down, she saw the ground was dark and slick with the sweat pouring off of her fur.

"What's the game?" Twill nervously whispered.

"Oh, just follow us now!" Reye and Leye glanced at each other with spooky smiles. With a quick glance behind her, Twill realized it was a flat, smooth rock wall. _Odd. There was a tunnel there, wasn't there? Oh well, better follow her friends. _

Suddenly, there was a huge cliff. Reye and Leye urged Twill on. There was a huge, blinding orange light beaming from the bottom of the cliff.

"Oh, here's the game! All you have to do is jump! It's quite fun!" Reye grined happily.

"What? Oh no, I might get hurt! Are you sure it's safe?" Twill pondered nervously with a small glance towards the orange light.

"Yes! Here, we'll help you!" Leye smiled at Twill as he and Reye backed up. They quickly rushed at Twill and she started sliding off the cliff, plummeting down towards the blinding light.

With a small scream, Twill looked down at the light that was becoming much closer. Two huge circular shadows were just below her. With another long shriek, she watched the shadows morph into Reye and Leye's faces. Their mouths split in a wide, frightening grin. Then they opened wide and slid together, ready to swallow Twill.

With one last shriek of pure horror, she heard an evil, menacing laugh echo through her brain and reverbrate around her, before she was engulfed by Reye and Leye. Her best friends.

Nellie and Fauss returned very late in the evening, with a huge amount of fresh, warm prey. They were eager to share prey with Twill, and see how her day was. Fauss smiled and crouched slowly, carefully slinking to the right of the bramble bush with a wide grin on his face.

"Gotch-" Fauss's playful grin was replaced by a look of utter sorrow and horror. Nellie quickly raced over to Fauss, not caring about the prey she dropped onto the ground. She, instead of gaping at the sight, wailed hysterically.

Twill was lying in her nest, smiling. Blood was dried in a line from her mouth to the bottom of her neck, where there was a gaping hole. Her limbs were strewn in awkward, broken positions and angles. A slightly red bone peeked from her tail, which was singed and black. Her left eye socket held nothing, while her right was rolled into her head. Her skull was blackened, and cracked near her right ear, where fresh blood was still pooling. Twill was like a broken, burnt china doll, shattered into a million different pieces.

Fauss simply sunk to a sitting position and gaped. Nellie whimpered, wailed, and shrieked. Unfortunately, neither heard the deep, menacing giggle from behind them, nor did they see two small, bright yellow kits with black stripes across opposite eyes. With a smile at each other, they dissolved into their shadows.

**I did this for Mossshine's Vocaloid challenge, and I really enjoyed it. Please review this!**


End file.
